Typically, vehicles includes a number of electronic devices. Generally, electrical wires and/or cables are coupled to the electronic devices to transmit electrical and/or communicative signals between the electronic devices. Oftentimes, a large number of electrical wires and/or cables are required to electrically and/or communicatively couple a set of electronic devices. In some instances, cable or wire harnesses are utilized to bundle a plurality of electrical wires and/or cables for organizational and/or space-saving purposes. Some cable or wire harnesses incorporate straps, cable ties, cable lacing, sleeves, electrical tape, etc. to bundle the plurality of electrical wires and/or cables together.